


Day Twenty-Five: Poinsettia

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [25]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Office Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “Miller, what is that?” Alec pointed to the red flowered plant that she had placed on his desk.“It’s a poinsettia.” Ellie grinned from the doorway as Alec glared at the small plant.





	Day Twenty-Five: Poinsettia

“Miller, what is  _ that? _ ” Alec pointed to the red flowered plant that she had placed on his desk. 

“It’s a poinsettia.” Ellie grinned from the doorway as Alec glared at the small plant. 

“Yes. Great. Fine.  _ Why _ it is on my desk?” He prodded the side of the pot with a pencil end, as if it might be poisonous. 

“It’s Christmas! Or nearly anyways. It’s what people do, get little gifts for their office mates.” 

“Is it? You sure?” He wrinkled his nose like she had just announced that Atlantis had been discovered. 

“ _ Yes.  _ I’m sure. Just you wait sir, we’re going to have this whole place done up for the holiday. I’ve got plans for a tree, tinsel, Christmas crackers, the whole bit.” 

“A  _ tree? _ ” He was incredulous now, but in a way that told Ellie she’d already won. “You can’t fit a great bloody tree in here!” 

“Sure we can! Just there.” Ellie stepped back and pointed to the far corner. “Oh, and I think we’ll have a game of secret Santa as well, won’t that be nice. Oh!” She clapped her hands, a smile breaking out across her face. “Let’s have an office Christmas party! Everyone can bring their families, we can make it a potluck!” 

Alec groaned and flopped dramatically back in his chair, “Is there any chance that if I say ‘no’ this madness will stop?” 

Ellie’s grin only widened, “not a chance at all I’m afraid. And you’ll love it! I don’t know why you pretend to hate everything. I bet you’re good fun at a party.” 

Alec groaned sliding further down in his seat. “Fiiiinnee. Alright. Fine. But I’m not wearing one of those bloody stupid paper crowns.” 

“Oh we’ll just see about that. Now I’ve got to get planning.” She turned back to her desk. 

“I’m not comin’!” He called after her. 

“Yes you are!” Ellie tossed back over her shoulder. 

Alec took his glasses off and rubbed his hands over his face. She was right of course, he’d come to the party. Probably even enjoy it, not that he’d let on. Not a chance. 


End file.
